Because I Fell in Love
by Imae
Summary: [one shot] These are the words. . . that no one cares about. They prepare the noose and not even god can save me. [death]


This is just a story.

This is just my story.

This is just a confession.

These are just words.

My words.

They don't have to mean anything.

I don't want them to mean anything.

You don't have to read it.

Leave.

This is just information.

You don't have to believe it.

I don't care if you do.

This is just a story.

. . . My story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one has a time in life they'll look back on and wish it never happened.

Maybe you loved some one who didn't love you.

Maybe you were you used.

Disposed of.

Left behind.

I was left behind.

--This is my confession.--

I did love him.

I always will.

He was my man.

I was his women.

--This is my story.--

He took me.

He made me his.

He loved me.

My parents kept me a child.

He made me a women.

--These are my words.--

I climbed out the window.

He waited for me in the woods.

He tore my gown.

Broke my maidenhead.

He was my first.

I cried.

He held me.

For a moment I felt loved.

--These are the facts.--

I didn't know.

I swear.

He told me he was like any other person.

He kissed me.

He tasted me.

He touched me.

He called me by my name.

Rin.

Rin.

Rin.

--God, why did you abandon me.--

I went home, feeling as if I was in the sky.

I dreamed.

I was happy.

He told me to meet him again.

I did.

--Believe me--

He lavished me.

He touched every inch of me.

He tasted every inch of me.

He made me fell so glorious.

I was loved.

I was in love.

--my words--

I would sneak.

I would lie.

I would go to him.

Till one day.

He wasn't there.

--These words--

Night after night.

He never came back.

I felt sad.

I felt cold.

I felt alone.

I was left behind.

--Read my words--

I had given up hope of ever seeing him.

Till one day I had to go to town.

I saw him.

My eyes light up.

My heart beat increased.

There he was.

Sesshomaru.

There he was.

. . . with another women.

My eyes began to water.

My heart sank.

Sesshomaru.

No, please don't.

Don't do this to me.

--my story--

I loved him.

He didn't.

I wanted him.

He didn't.

I gave myself.

He took me.

I was his women.

He found another.

--. . . my story--

I followed them.

He bought her flowers.

He bought her a necklace.

He held her and kissed her check.

He whispered in her ear.

I was jealous.

I was mad.

I was used.

--But I didn't mean to--

He took her behind a shop.

He began to kiss her and grab her.

I found a brick.

The brick found the back of his head.

He fell to the ground.

She began to scream.

I was mad.

I was disposed of.

He had found another.

She ran.

I stood above his body.

He began to cough up blood.

--my confession--

I dropped the brick.

It landed on his face.

I didn't want to see it any more.

I fell to my knees above his stomach.

I cried.

I did love him.

I always will.

--This is my goodbye--

I can hear the crowd outside cheering.

They want to see the murderer of the King's son.

But they don't know.

They don't know who he really was.

They allowed me one last visit with my parents.

They didn't come.

They could care less.

One less mouth to feed.

They prepare the noose.

The crowd goes wild again.

I don't take any of it back.

I don't regret any of it.

This is just my story.

This is just my confession.

--These are my last words--

I loved him.

I really did.

I didn't mean to .

Honestly.

I wrote this down for no one.

I will be forgotten.

But it's alright.

Because I knew what love felt like.

-------------------------------------------------------------

. . . and that's it.

Its short and a little confusing. I know, I know. But I had to write it down. Its a little sad and I now some, if not all, will hate it cause its not as happy as you'd like it. But think of it this way. . .its fiction. In case you haven't noticed, I have a weird writing style. But I'm trying to improve that.

Any way. My second installment to Beauty of Destruction is being worked on.

Hope you enjoyed my little story and If you all really don't like I'll get rid of it. I'll print it and burn it. Okay look I'll be honest. I do want to know what you think about it but be nice. please. I can't handle rejection.

smooches

Imae


End file.
